


Stella cadente

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Al volto, a quel volto così etereo che nella notte sembrava un sogno materializzato dal cosmo, sfuggì un sorriso e anche quel sorriso era etereo, era sfuggente, forse perché destinato all’effimero.Sembrava a Shaka che la serenità di Mu fosse diventata impossibile da afferrare, forse perché non esisteva più: ma chi di loro poteva dirsi sereno?[Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Stella cadente

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt e titolo: Stella cadente  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Shaka e Mu  
> Rating: forse giallo perché si parla di morte e di una prossima battaglia. Molto cupo.  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, malinconico, angst  
> Avvertenze: leggero shonen-ai. Tematica delicate  
> Note: Lo definirei un pre-Hades, i due protagonisti della fic sono consapevoli della battaglia che verrà e sanno che sarà una fine certa per tutti loro.

**STELLA CADENTE**

«Le stelle piangono, stanotte».

L’ennesima scia nel cielo si riflesse negli specchi di smeraldo, sollevati in contemplazione da un tempo che sembrava interminabile.

«Piangeranno… piangeranno tutte le notti ormai. Dobbiamo rassegnarci a questo».

I capelli lunghissimi dei due sacri guerrieri danzavano, fili d’oro come le stelle, alla brezza gentile della notte di Grecia, le loro figure eleganti e al tempo stesso maestose si stagliavano fiere sull’ultima rampa che conduceva al tempio di Virgo.

Il loro atteggiamento ad una prima apparenza era simile, ma la direzione dei loro sguardi era differente, come diverso e simile al contempo era ciò che turbava, in quegli istanti, i loro cuori.

Mentre gli occhi verdi del primo osservavano le meteore che solcavano la notte, quelli azzurri dell’altro erano fissi sulle spalle del compagno ed erano aperti, cosa che raramente accadeva: in quel momento Shaka di Virgo sentiva il bisogno di accantonare le vie dello spirito per prediligere la vista terrena, sentiva il bisogno di guardare il compagno nel modo più umano possibile, per avvicinarsi a lui, che tra tutti i compagni era il prediletto.

Non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma era con una certa urgenza che aveva reso meno rari i propri contatti con Mu di Aries…

O forse sì che se lo spiegava, era chiaro: non c’era tempo.

Presto il loro piccolo universo di santi, così come lo conoscevano, sarebbe finito ed era l’ultima possibilità che gli rimaneva per dimostrare a chi amava così tanto che anche lui sapeva essere umano, che anche lui provava sentimenti che potevano essere compresi da coloro che alla propria umanità non volevano mai rinunciare del tutto.

Fece qualche passo, fermandosi a poca distanza dalle spalle di Mu.

Mu… il dolce Mu…

Il suo sorriso sereno non l’avrebbe forse mai più rivisto, perché non c’era più niente per cui sorridere: Mu che aveva sempre l’espressione priva di nubi, che aveva gli occhi limpidi come il cristallo incorrotto, Mu che era, da sempre, la creatura terrena con la quale avrebbe condiviso ogni cosa…

Non osava più negarla a se stesso tale verità: Mu, che gli faceva palpitare il cuore e lo faceva sentire tanto umano, tanto lontano dal divino, tanto vicino alle emozioni più intense.

Mu era triste, come piangevano le stelle piangeva il suo cuore, era triste perché sapeva, aveva capito.

Anche Shaka sapeva, ma per lui era più facile accettare.

No… facile non era il termine giusto: Shaka vedeva oltre e accettava perché era l’unica cosa da fare.

Mu non era libero come lui dalle passioni umane.

Fece un altro passo, lasciò le spalle del compagno e si portò al suo fianco, si perse qualche istante a contemplare il suo profilo innalzato alle stelle: come Mu contemplava le stelle, lui contemplava il suo Mu.

Cosa avrebbe pensato, in quel momento, se gli avesse confidato che gli sembrava lui la stella più brillante, la più bella, la più degna di venire sfiorata con lo sguardo?

Shaka di Virgo, l’uomo più vicino agli dei, immerso in tali pensieri, così sentimentali, così…

No… terreni no… non poteva esserci niente di terreno in un legame puro come il loro, nella perfezione del totale intreccio di anime.

Il sacro guerriero di Aries era così assorto che non sembrava accorgersi della sua presenza o forse la ignorava volutamente: eppure la tristezza che scorgeva su quel profilo faceva male anche allo spirito saldo di Virgo. Mu non era fatto per trasmettere quella tristezza, quel dolore, quelle lacrime che riflettevano il pianto degli astri.

«Mu…».

Sussurrò il suo nome a fior di labbra e ne sentì il suono scivolare, lieve, fuori di sé. Il suo nome dolce, come il suo profilo delicato: Shaka si scoprì a fantasticare, ad immaginare di passare un dito lungo quel profilo, a percorrere, con l’indice, la fronte, per soffermarsi in quel punto in cui il terzo occhio si spalancava tanto spesso, vivido, sulle conoscenze più arcane, poi il suo indice scendeva laddove il naso disegnava una curva delicata e si posava, definitivamente, sulle labbra, godendo della loro morbidezza.

Il terzo occhio di Mu era spento adesso, lo sentiva: l’oppressione dell’anima non permetteva alla consapevolezza di fiorire, di allargare i suoi petali per dare luce alla tenebra.

Il richiamo non giunse però inascoltato e il viso di Aries si mosse, i suoi occhi specchi dell’universo si posarono sui suoi e Virgo sentì tutta la connessione delle loro anime, così simili e diverse a un tempo.

La comprensione reciproca, la condivisione di uno spirito alto, era ciò che li rendeva tanto uniti: ma per Shaka non era solo quello.

E per Mu?

A Shaka non era possibile comprenderlo, il solo fatto di essere il più vicino agli dei non gli concedeva di indovinare ogni sfumatura del cuore di ogni essere umano, neanche di chi era da lui tanto amato.

Era sicuro però che Mu gli volesse bene: in quale modo, in fin dei conti, aveva poca importanza, per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

«Shaka…».

Anche il suo nome assumeva dolci inflessioni se pronunciato da quelle labbra: la voce di Mu era canto, era il riflesso vocale dell’armonia che caratterizzava tutta la sua persona.

Al volto, a quel volto così etereo che nella notte sembrava un sogno materializzato dal cosmo, sfuggì un sorriso e anche quel sorriso era etereo, era sfuggente, forse perché destinato all’effimero.

Sembrava a Shaka che la serenità di Mu fosse diventata impossibile da afferrare, forse perché non esisteva più: ma chi di loro poteva dirsi sereno?

Shaka era almeno tranquillo. Non sereno, non era possibile, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggere chi avrebbe desiderato preservare dal male.

Ma era tranquillo, di quella tranquillità conferita dall’ineluttabile, dalla consapevolezza del necessario…

La tranquillità di una mente superiore.

Sorrise amaro dentro di sé. Chi voleva prendere in giro?

«Vorrei dirti che andrà tutto bene…».

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter parlare a qualcuno con quel tono.

Mu chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo:

«Mi mentiresti… e non lo vorrei».

Si fronteggiavano, due guerrieri, due spiriti eletti, due anime superiori, ma che in quel momento erano uomini, che avrebbero desiderato un reciproco gesto: il contatto delle menti era totale, ma i corpi, quelli, rimanevano immobili, non cedevano a qualcosa di troppo umano, benché entrambi lo desiderassero.

«Shaka…».

Ancora quello che sembrava un richiamo, la voce non più così ferma, più flebile ancora, più vibrante di una nota dolorosa.

Shaka reclinò il capo su una spalla, in una muta domanda, in attesa che Mu terminasse la propria richiesta: perché era certo che di richiesta si trattava.

Prima delle parole giunse una mano, si insinuò tra la spalla e la guancia, laddove si era ripiegata di lato e un brivido attraversò le membra di Virgo: a quel tocco reagì chiudendo gli occhi, ma senza sottrarsi, quasi con il volto volesse assecondare, prolungare quella che divenne una reale carezza.

«Shaka…» ancora il suo nome, seguito, questa volta, da ulteriori parole. «Io… avrei tanto bisogno di un amico, adesso».

Di un amico?

Solo di quello?

Domanda ingiusta si era affacciata alla mente di Virgo: in fondo anche lui aveva bisogno di un amico…

In realtà aveva bisogno di quell’amico e di nessun altro.

«Io ho bisogno di te».

La mano di Mu si irrigidì, ma fu un attimo. La momentanea tensione non era dovuta a rifiuto, bensì alla sorpresa di udire una simile frase pronunciata dalle labbra di Shaka.

Infatti subito dopo sorrise, un altro sorriso, sempre intriso di malinconia, sotto agli occhi che si fecero più lucidi, pozze di lacrime nella loro così strana grandezza.

«E allora parliamo… parliamo di quello che accadrà, perché io… temo di non essermi mai sentito così fragile. Parliamo da fratelli d’arme, da compagni, da…».

Shaka arrestò il fluire della sua voce con un’altra sorprendente reazione: posò un dito su quelle labbra, come poco prima aveva immaginato di fare, con decisione, ne saggiò la morbidezza sotto il polpastrello.

«Da amici, Mu… semplicemente da amici».

Le labbra di Mu tremarono sotto il suo dito, la lingua uscì ad umettarle, forse per reprimere un’emozione: la lingua di Mu, così, sfiorò appena il suo dito e uno strano capogiro avvolse il capo di Shaka.

Il guerriero d’Ariete fece un passo indietro, il contatto venne meno, ma non quello che aveva lasciato a suo ricordo.

Si fissarono, ogni sorriso era svanito.

«Accadrà, quindi…».

Non vi era supplica nella ricerca di conferma pronunciata da Mu, non vi era bisogno di venire rassicurato…

Ma bisogno di dialogo e condivisione, quello sì e apparteneva ad entrambi.

Shaka annuì:

«Accadrà».

«Presto?».

«Presto Mu… molto presto».

Mu fece un cenno di assenso col capo, gli occhi socchiusi, ma alla fine del cenno il volto rimase basso e di fronte a quell’espressione Shaka fu certo di ogni cosa, certo del suo cuore, certo della disperazione più grande che si era impadronita del suo animo: la disperazione di non poter preservare una cosa, almeno una… quella per lui più preziosa.

Non cercò di negarlo a se stesso, non cercò di reprimere quel sentimento: tutto stava per finire, tutto ciò che aveva imparato ad amare stava per scomparire. Voleva che almeno gli fosse concesso il diritto di provare ciò che stava provando.

L’emozione intensa lo spinse di nuovo in avanti, di nuovo verso di lui e lo portò a sollevare le braccia, fino ad avvolgerle intorno al corpo di Mu che, dopo l’istante di sorpresa e un certo sgomento, si lasciò andare: nient’altro chiedeva se non ricambiare l’abbraccio.

Il pensiero di entrambi fu unanime, corale come il pianto di stelle nel cielo _: non potrò preservarlo dall’ineluttabile fine e dal dolore che verrà. Questo abbraccio è l’ultimo regalo che ci concediamo._

_Domani…_

_Domani saremo pronti a morire._


End file.
